Piece Of Property
by StrongIsTheNewBeautiful
Summary: Kelly Blank was just your average girl trying to get into the modeling world. But soon her dreams were crushed, when one day she was taken in broad daylight. Since then she was now owned by a man named Dolph Nemeth. A cold hearted man who didn't give a damn about what he did for a living. What happens when Kelly starts to develop feelings for Dolph?


**Kelly Jean Blank **frowned as she watched Nicholas wrapped his arms around Layla El's waist bending down and roughly capturing her lips. Curving her upper lips in disgust, she looked away not wanting to see anymore affection between the two. How could things gone from wonderful to utterly horrible in just a matter of months? She was just a bubbly, free spirited twenty-five year old girl trying to start her modeling career. If someone had told her she would be sitting in a cold, dirty room wearing nothing but a tiny dress with twelve other women she probably would have laughed in their face.

**Dolph Nemeth **was the man behind this operation. He would send his men out to kidnap ordinary girls and force them to work at his strip club. The girls would usually dance for men and that was all or what Kelly hoped. She didn't dance like the others. She usually served drinks at the bar behind the counter, which she was happy about.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" She thought to herself, running her fingers through her tangled curled brunette long hair. Right now Kelly could be getting ready to go off to a photo shoot or sitting on the couch watching a movie with her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She missed him a lot. Being in his arms, those sweet kisses he gave her, his smile, his laugh, she missed the whole package. He was the last person she talked to before being taken. Their last words together were 'I love you', then the line went dead when a man grabbed her and forced her into the backseat of a van.

"I'll be back in a couple hours when the new girl comes. You all better behave yourself or else." Dolph warned cutting Kelly out of deep thought. All the girls nodded their head causing Dolph to let a smirk break out on his face, pushing Layla away from him he and his two other men walked out of our room shutting and locking the door behind them. Everyone sighed in relief. "I wonder what the new girl looks like." Eve Torres wondered out loud as she sat on her bed painting her nails a bright shade of lime green. "I feel bad for the girl. Who knows what's going to happen when she arrives." Aksana sighed brushing her long black hair then grabbing the hair straightener to straighten her hair even more.

Even though the girls were treated like complete shit, Dolph gave them everything they needed to make themselves look good. Clothes, shoes, make-up, and hair products. That was a plus, except for the living arrangements which were horrific. They were living in a small dark room down in the basement, there was only one lamp, and two small windows. Enough beds, pillows, and blankets for everyone. If you were hungry, you would have to ask someone and pray to God they would allow. If you needed to use the bathroom, well you could whenever you wanted to but you had to have someone with you.

Grabbing her hair brush, Kelly began to untangle her hair. "We should try to make an escape plan or something guys." Kelly spoke up causing all eyes to land on her. Everyone bit down on their lip, nervously knowing they should try to escape but that wouldn't work out well. "I don't know Barbie-" Eve began. "It's Kelly, not fucking Barbie. You don't know?! We all want to get out of here and all you care about is you wanting to be safe in the process!" Kelly whisper shouted trying to keep her voice down. She hated that nickname, since her arrival everyone called her that.

"Kelly, do you even remember what happened to the other girl? AJ Lee? Well she tried escaping one night and she just "vanished" out of the blue after that. The guys came and told us AJ wouldn't be returning." Michelle stated, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the brunette bombshell. Sighing Kelly looked away knowing non of the girls would try and escape. "Fine, you all can stay here if you want but I'm leaving when I get the next perfect opportunity." She explained.

None of the girls couldn't believe what Kelly was thinking of doing. Escaping? As much as the girls would love to be by her side and leave this horrible place, they didn't want to be killed by Dolph and his men. "You better watch what you say Kelly, 'cause who knows? You might be the next one who will be killed by the hands of Dolph Nemeth." Rosa warned as Alicia curled her hair.

* * *

**- What did you guys think? I worked a lot on this introduction and I hope I get some feedback. I love this pairing a lot and I don't see a lot of stories on them. So why not? (: Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
